Just Another Bipolar Romance
by SnowyOwl898
Summary: The school dance is around the corner and after speed-dating yields no results, Abbey is left without a date. Will an unlikely suitor turn things around for her? Re-write of A Perfect Match. First fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1

**Abbey's P.O.V**

"I cannot wait for the dance this Frightday!" Draculaura exclaimed. "Too bad I have to go through this giant process for it…"

"What process?"Frankie asked.

"It's so long and complicated, I wouldn't want to bore you guys…But I tell you anyway!"

Everyone groaned.

"It's okay Lala, you can tell Frankie later. We could talk about other stuff, maybe." Clawdeen suggested.

"Like who's going with who?" Lagoona asked.

"Exactly!" the vamp tapped her chin. "Who are you going with, Frankie?"

"Andy Beast." Her bolts flashed. "It'll be voltage!"

"I thought you'd be going with Jackson…Or Holt more likely."Cleo said.

"They- I mean _he_ is going with Operetta. Kinda happy for them. Music lovers and all…"Frankie's voice trailed off.

"And what about you, Deeni?" Draculaura poked her beastie.

"I was gonna fly solo…But Romulus asked me. So I said yeah." Clawdeen explained.

"Howleen's gonna be royally ticked off, isn't she?" the dynastic diva asked.

"She already is…She'll probably forget about it in a week, though."

"For your sake, I hope she does." Draculaura said. "Abbey, who are you going with?"

" Do not have date yet. Nobody ask." was the response.

"That's terrible! And the dance is in like, _2 days_!" Draculaura said worriedly.

"Three days." Cleo corrected. "We still have time."

"How are you going to be doing this, exactly?"Abbey asked unsurely.

"Ooh! My magazine says that speed-dating is the hot new thing!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Honey, those things will rot your brain…But I suppose it's worth a try. We begin after-school!" Cleo announced.

"Am not knowing about this…"

"Come on! What do you have to lose? Just try it." Cleo said.


	2. WARNING-MUST READ

FELLOW FANS, WRITERS AND READERS!

I found this out from Wolfettegirl11.

In is an important notice that will affect **everyone** on this site and many others around the world.

The SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, **anything.** Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors and artists can be arrested for the tiniest similarities in their will effect us all and **we cannot stand for it at all.**

This is the truth. If you don't beleive us, simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not powerless. We stopped SOPA and we can do it again. We don't do this to make money, we do it because it is what we love. If we don't, our freedoms, our passions; the things that bring us together on a global scale; are threatened. If SOPA passes this bill, everything from Youtube to fan art is is serious danger.

We are asking you to spread the world. Tell your friends. Tell other authors. Most importantly, post them on your story chapters for everyone to see. Help us push SOPA back and fight for our freedoms on the web. Join the fight.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Wolfettegirl11

SnowyElemental989


End file.
